Nowadays, with the development of vehicle on-board display technology, products such as central control navigation display, LCD dashboard display, rearview mirror display and the like have been presented. With the continuous innovation of technology, irregularly shaped display devices, curve-surface display devices are also used in the field of vehicle on-board display. However, products used in the field of vehicle on-board displays require a higher capacity to prevent electrostatic discharge.
In the related art, when electrostatic discharge test is performed, a timing controller chip converts a received low voltage differential signal (LVDS) directly into a miniature LVDS (Mini-LVDS), and then outputs the Mini-LVDS to a display panel. The display panel displays an image according to the Mini-LVDS.
It should be noted that, information disclosed in the above background portion is provided only for better understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and thus it may contain information that does not form the prior art known by those skilled in the art.